Arizona's Good Day
by jcaps
Summary: A reconciliation ficlet for the 50 ways to reunite Calzona. I own nothing.


Arizona was having a pretty good day. She just finished a great surgery and was on the way to tell the father. It was all going as well as it could be after finally accepting the fact that she was still madly in love with her ex-wife. Ex-wife, it hurt to even say it. But she knew they needed that time apart to forget about how they hurt each other, even when they didn't mean to.

She came to the realization last week at the lesbian bar. She was getting hit on left and right. She danced with a few, got drinks bought for her and even flirted a little. But then the bell to the door rang and she looked up to see the most breathtakingly stunning brunette to grace this earth. Time stopped as she watched her walk in the bar. She was wearing the black dress Arizona had bought her for their 2 year anniversary or the dress was wearing her. Either way she was sex on a stick. Arizona's eyes scanned Callie's delicious body, starting at her eyes and raking down her body and back up to see her hand being grabbed. Oh yes, perfect Penny. How could she forget? The ginger walked in with her and they found a seat near the bar.

A beautiful blonde walked up to Arizona, but she couldn't stop staring at Callie. Penny's hand got bolder and landed on Callie's thigh. Arizona saw stars.

What does this bitch think she is doing? I am the only one allowed to touch her there. Wait, what? "Son of a bitch!" The blonde looks at Arizona raising an eyebrow as if to ask whats the problem.

"Ugh. I'm in love with my wife." The blonde gives a grunt and walks away. Arizona looked back at Callie and saw Penny lean in for a kiss. That's when she had to leave.

Yes, that was last week. And ever since she can't figure out what to do. Does she fight for Callie? Does she accept it's over and "try" harder to move on? Does she let Callie be happy with Penny? That's the problem, she is happy. Without Arizona. So much for that good day.

Arizona continued to the waiting room. She went the long way so she could hit the good coffee cart on the way passing by the front entrance. That's when she saw a lady she hadn't seen or even thought of in years, Mrs. Torres. Penny was standing next to her introducing herself. Ugh. Perfect Penny.

Arizona picked up her speed, hopefully Lucia wouldn't notice her.

"So you are the new ungodly sinful creature my daughter has decided to forgo eternal life for? I don't understand Callie's choices, the last sinner couldn't even stay faithful. That's what you all are. Sex addicts. Men, women it doesn't matter to you. It's disgusting" Lucia spit.

Arizona pick up speed. She was almost passed her. This wasn't her problem anymore.

"My daughter is going to hell. This was a bad idea coming back. She hasn't changed. She is a disgusting, vile, perverted, horrible person."

Arizona stopped. No body talks about Callie Torres like that and gets away with it. Arizona spun around and quickly walked to within a foot of Lucia pushing silent perfect Penny aside.

Pointing a finger in Lucia's face, Arizona started, "Calliope Torres is the most kind, caring, loyal, beautiful human being to ever walk this earth. She only thinks of others. Everything she does is to make other people happy. She stayed with me when I was terrible to her, awful. She gave me another chance when I couldn't even recognize who I was anymore. She is amazing and wonderful." Arizona didn't realize, but she had tears streaming down her face. "I ruined her life by being a disgusting, selfish person. So you can call me that. But don't you ever, ever talk about Calliope that way." Lucia was silent and Arizona paused to catch her breath. "She... she..." Arizona sniffed. "You know what, forget it. You aren't worth my time and you certainly aren't worth hers."

Penny was shocked still. Her mouth hanging open. Arizona turned on her heels and started back where she was headed. Penny looked at Lucia and said "Yeah, what she said." Then she followed Arizona grabbing her arm before she got to the open doorway.

Arizona quickly turned. "I'm sorry Penny, I probably made this a lot worse for you then it had to be. We have some history and..."

"You are still in love with her."

"What?"

"YOU are still in love with her."

"Uhh. No. I'm just.."

"You are just in love with my girlfriend."

Arizona couldn't bring herself to deny it again. "It's fine Penny, really. I won't give you any trouble. I had my chance. I blew it. It's not fair for me to... well... she is happy. Like crazy happy. And that is all I want for her. It might kill me a little to see it, knowing it isn't from me, but I love to see her smile. I haven't made her smile in a long time. So like I said, I won't give you any problems. I will bury this back deep, deep inside where it came from. I'm good at pretending. Don't worry. Ok?"

"OK, but..."

"Penny, it's fine."

Penny turned and walked away. Arizona headed towards the doorway, rounding the corner and running smack into the woman of the hour.

"Arizona."

Just the way she always said her name. Ugh. It made her love her more, if that as possible. She looked up and met Callie's eyes.

"Oh." "Uhhh. Hey Callie how is it going?"

"Are you really just going to say all that and then ask me how's it going?"

"I didn't know if you had heard. But don't worry, like I told Penny I can bury it. Next time you see me I will be fine." She still had tears in her eyes. It was hardly believable.

"Did you mean it? Did you mean all that you said to my mom or were you just..."

"Of course I meant it Callie. After all this time how can you not know how much you mean to me?"

"But, you said you were fine. You said you loved Penny."

"She makes you happy Callie. So I love Penny."

"But you love me too?"

Arizona knew it was all out there. What was she holding back for now? "Yes." Her eyes went to the floor.

Callie's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I... I have to think about this."

Arizona's eyes popped back up to meet Callie's. "Calliope Torres, I will wait for you until the end of time if you tell me there is a chance. I mean, I don't want to wait that long. Life is short. I want to spend forever with you and really would like that to start sooner rather than later. I want to be the last person you kissed and the last person that touched you and..."

Callie placed a finger over Arizona's mouth to stop the rambling. "God, you are always so adorable when you ramble."

Arizona smiled so large it hurt her cheeks. "I am?"

Callie smiled right back. "I have to talk to Penny."

Arizona's smile was suddenly gone. "Of course, your mom was pretty rude you have some damage control."

Callie put her finger to Arizona's mouth again. "After I talk to Penny, if you are up for it, I would like to date you to dinner."


End file.
